Traducción: 5 Platonic Touches Plus 1 Which Wasn't
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Cinco veces en las que John tocó a Sherlock por razones totalmente plausibles y no-románticas, más una sin negación plausible.


**Título: **5 Platonic Tuches Plus 1 Which Wasn't / 5 toques platónicos más uno que no lo fue

**Enlace Original: ** fanfiction (punto) net (/s/) 11001707 /1/ 5-Platonic-Touches-Plus-1-Which-Wasn-t

**Autor: **wendymarlowe

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podais reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la BBC. El fic original es de wendymarlowe, yo sólo he hecho la traducción.

**Resumen: **Cinco veces en las que John tocó a Sherlock por razones totalmente plausibles y no-románticas, más una sin negación posible.

**Avisos: **Ninguno

* * *

**"5 Platonic Tuches Plus 1 Which Wasn't"**

**1**

—¿Me creerás ahora? —preguntó John, sentándose en el borde de la bañera estudiando el rostro de Sherlock, agachado en el suelo con la cara sobre el inodoro—. No todo es resultado de que alguien intente matarte.

Sherlock parecía querer hacer una réplica fulminante, pero fue interrumpido por otra serie de arcadas. No quedaba nada en su estómago, ahora, pero al parecer todavía quería hacerse notar. Escupió restos de vómito en la taza del inodoro y gimió.

—Ella estaba deseando que me fuera de la fiesta —murmuró sombríamente.

—Es cierto… Pero también te comiste esas misteriosas sobras del fondo de la nevera justo antes de irnos. Las que estaban detrás de la bolsa goteante llena de vesículas biliares, como viste después. Es por esto por lo que siempre me quejo de que pongas partes del cuerpo en… Mierda —John se interrumpió cuando Sherlock vomitó otra vez. Se veía tan miserable—. ¿Necesitas un poco de agua?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Es una mierda.

John se acercó y pasó una mano por los hombros desplomados de Sherlock, trazando suavemente la forma de sus omóplatos a través de su camisa de vestir. Sherlock se congeló por un momento, luego se relajó lentamente.

—Sácalo de tu sistema.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que queda es bilis.

**2**

—Es posible que lo hayas olvidado, tumbado en el sofá como has estado haciendo durante cuatro días, pero a veces sale el sol en Londres. Y ocasionalmente la protección solar es necesaria.

Sherlock presionó la cara contra el colchón y gimió.

—Haz que se detenga, John.

—Por supuesto, no habría sido un problema si no te hubieras quitado la camisa para atrapar una paloma con ella. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo mucho que cuesta esa camisa.

—John —Sherlock movió sus piernas, la única parte de él que en ese momento no parecía una langosta roja—. ¿Tienes aloe o no?

—Está justo aquí —John abrió la tapa y se sirvió una generosa porción en su palma—. Supongo que esperas que yo te la eche.

—No tienes… No tienes que hacerlo —Sherlock se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado—. Está bien, yo me encargo de ello.

—Cállate y quédate quieto. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a la mitad de la espalda —John fue suave, pero Sherlock aún siseó cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. Tomó cuatro aplicaciones más de aloe antes de que la espalda de Sherlock y sus hombros estuvieran "terminados"—. Date la vuelta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Date la vuelta de todas formas.

Esparció el gel de manera uniforme por todo el torso quemado de Sherlock, un apretón a la vez.

—La próxima vez, Sherlock —dijo en voz baja—, no te quemes.

**3**

—Tienes restos del arma homicida en el pelo, Sherlock.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los restos en una lluvia de fragmentos, pero las piezas más pequeñas todavía seguían pegadas a los rizos oscuros como diminutas estrellas. Frunció el ceño—. Es incómodo.

—Ven aquí, imbécil —John palmeó la silla de madera en la que estaba apoyado—. Siéntate.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada a Lestrade, que en ese momento estaba supervisando el traslado de una señora chantajista y la esposa despechada a la parte trasera de los coches de policía, pero se sentó. Donovan y Anderson estaban ocupados; nadie miraba. John inmediatamente empujó sus hombros para ver mejor los fragmentos de vidrio bajo la escasa iluminación, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Sherlock.

—Habría pagado si hubiera hecho mejor investigación sobre sus finanzas —dijo Sherlock finalmente, después de que el silencio entre ellos hubiese ido más allá del compañerismo hasta llegar a la incomodidad—. Cien mil libras menos y ella hubiera estado en casa libre.

—No creo que ese fuera el problema —respondió John—. No quería el dinero, quería que él la tuviera en cuenta.

—Empujándolo por una ventana no creo que consiguiera su propósito.

—Ella ganó —John bajó a los hombros de Sherlock, apartando trocitos casi invisibles de vidrio fuera del traje de corte perfecto—. A veces sólo necesitas el reconocimiento de que eres apreciado.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, con la cabeza inclinada.

**4**

La explosión sacó a John de otra pesadilla de Afganistán. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que sí, el ruido había sido real, y se había producido en la cocina. Dos segundos después, John estaba fuera de la cama y corría escaleras abajo.

—Jesús, Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

La expresión de Sherlock batallaba entre la incredulidad y la afrenta.

—No tenía que hacer eso —se quejó.

La mesa y la mayor parte de la parte delante de la camisa estaban salpicadas con un líquido acre y grisáceo. Mientras John miraba, el charco de la mesa comenzó a burbujear y a producir un sonido efervescente.

—¿Consumirá nuestra mesa?

—Probablemente. No se suponía que fuese volátil.

—Cristo.

John cogió los guantes de cocina del fregadero y se los puso, atrapando a Sherlock por los hombros, y comenzó a desabotonarle la arruinada camisa.

—John, ¿qué…?

—Tienes que quitarte esto antes de que el ácido te toque la piel —le interrumpió John.

Abrió la camisa y se la quitó a Sherlock intentando no tocar las partes salpicadas. Los guantes la siguieron a la basura, y sus manos desnudas se centraron en el pecho de Sherlock, afortunadamente sin quemaduras.

—¿Te duele?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, extrañamente silencioso. John se dio cuenta de que estaba revoloteando alrededor de su compañero de piso y se apartó.

—Bien. Sin ampollas.

**5**

El disparo vino de detrás de ellos, haciendo caer una lluvia de polvo del ladrillo de la pared a su izquierda. Sherlock había estado de pie, un blanco perfecto para un asesino acorralado desesperado por escapar. John reaccionó sin pensar. En el momento en el que el hombre disparó, John se lanzó sobre Sherlock y le tiró detrás de la fila de cajas de madera que eran su única (e insuficiente) protección. Sherlock se debatió bajo él, pero John se mantuvo firme.

—¿Estás herido? —dijo entre dientes.

Sherlock no parecía estar sangrando, pero John no estaba en condiciones de evaluar sus lesiones precisamente.

El cuerpo huesudo de Sherlock se retorció una vez más debajo de él y, a continuación, sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los suyos y se detuvo.

—Estoy bien.

—Deja de intentar que te maten, maldita sea.

—No me di cuenta de que llevaba un arma.

—Qué bien que llame a Lestrade, entonces —Ya se escuchaban sirenas en la distancia—. Sólo tienes que quedarte quieto.

Esperaron, respirando en silencio hasta que los gritos de los oficiales les dejaron claro que el asesino había huido. Sólo entonces John se dio cuenta de que todavía yacía totalmente sobre Sherlock, presionados pecho contra pecho; y de que el corazón de Sherlock latía enloquecidamente. Miró hacia abajo. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban muy abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas, la boca ligeramente abierta. Respiraciones agitadas. ¿Adrenalina, excitación o ambas?

John se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería que fueran ambas.

**+1**

—No te han disparado —John les detuvo justo en la entrada del 221B, manteniendo su mano en la muñeca de Sherlock—. Podrían haberlo hecho, esta noche, pero no lo han hecho.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en donde los dedos de John envolvían su delgado antebrazo. Se lamió los labios.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con la voz más frágil de lo habitual.

—Podría haberte perdido. No está bien —John le acercó, dio un paso, ahora estaban cara a cara. Levantó la barbilla para poder mirar a Sherlock directamente a los ojos, que estaban abiertos ampliamente y llenos de incertidumbre—. Esta noche me di cuenta. Maldita sea, Sherlock, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significas para mí? No puedo… No sé cómo…

Y entonces vio la mirada que Sherlock le lanzó a sus labios, sólo por un momento, y lo único razonable que pudo hacer fue tirar de él más cerca y presionar su boca. Sherlock hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, más un quejido que otra cosa, pero entonces él comenzó a devolverle el beso tentativamente.

John enterró su mano en los rizos de la nuca de Sherlock e inclinó su cabeza para tenerlo más cerca, haciendo el beso más profundo. Apostaría cualquier cosa que esto era nuevo para el detective, querer y ser querido, tocando por tocar y no como medio para un fin, pero Sherlock parecía cautelarmente complacido. Curioso.

John sonrió.

—¿Cama?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot Johnlock. Cortito, pero muy bonito, a mí me encantó.

Muchos besos :)


End file.
